The Shape of a Turtle
by Donatello
Summary: Leonardo is caught by a new Crime Wav. He's force to work for them, and go against his brothers.


Welcome to one of the fanfics that I have written for the TMNT mailing list last year. This story is told from the eyes of Leonardo, and has some of my own characters, infact a lot of the characters in the W's and the four Shapers are my characters. Hope you enjoy the story. A Part from the story will come up each week. 

* * *

#  The Shape of a Turtle Part 1

  
  


A full moon light hit upon my face. I stood up to see a character in black heading towards a hardware store. I knew this was going to be the next hit. My name is Leonardo and tonight I follow the worlds newest crime wave. They call themselves the W's, and one day they just appeared all over the world causing problems. I could swear they're a take off of the Foot Clan, but a bigger problem. I was getting use to an easier life of relaxing, it's been over 12 years since our last fight with the Foot and we have to (believe it or not) thank Mikey for that. Now the W's have got us on the road again. I wish I could figure out what they wanted. They steal stuff of little to no worth, and when they do they kill everyone. Only one time was there ppl who lived. It was the first time the W's showed up, it was here in New York, when the leader of the W's killed a couple in a hotel room, 2 kids were left alive, saved by a kid actor who was in the same hotel that they were in. 

I gripped my swords and jumped from the window that I was priched on. The wind blew hard in my face as I moved towards the hard ware store. I hide behind a car to see what the guy was up too. Five others joined him. "Blades said to not leave anyone a live, there should be nine ppl in the store." 

"Do we take anything." 

"You want it, you take it." 

"Yes sir." The six of them headed towards the store door. Two of them grabbed out swords, three of them grabbed out Bo Staffs and one of them held sais. The odds was good, I knew I could handle six ppl. As they were going in, I took the last person out, by grabbing his Bo Staff and hitting him out on the back of the head with it. I dragged his body off to the side. Than I headed in to join the others. They just went around the guy at the cash register. 

"Give us all your money Mr! and I want everything in the cash register!" 

"Yes.. what ever you say..." The guy was putting the money on the table. Two of them went around getting the ppl in the store together, one of the ones with swords was counting the ppl. 

"Yep, nine ppl. Guys take what you want. I'll watch these guys, than when you're done getting stuff, we'll kill each of them slowly and painfully." I watched as the five went there different ways in the store. I knew the one with the ppl being held would be the last to take out. I went to the back of the store and saw some hammers sitting on a desk top. I grabbed it and tossed it on the ground to where it would make a noise, to get the closet W to come to me. I hid just in time to see the kid come over towards the hammer. I threw a throwing star, hitting a sai out of the kid's hands. He turned to face me, but I punched him out, before he could make a move. 

"Two down, four to go." I said to myself as I went towards the car department. This area had all the stuff you could dream of to fix a engine. I walked over and started to look at the stuff, pulling a hat over my face. One of the W's noticed me. 

"Hey you!" He said coming towards me. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want to look at this stuff?" I said, letting the guy get closer to me. 

"You're coming with me buster!" As he stepped my way, I threw a roundhouse kick, hitting the guy up against the wall. He went to get up, but wasn't fast enough. I did a side kick to his face and he fell flat. This was starting to get to easy, even for me. I walked over towards the far left side of the store, it had lots of fun tools to work with, Donatello would love this area. 

I hid at the end of the aisle watching on the kids with a Bo coming my way. Knowing I already took out, the one with the sais, one with the bo and one with the sword... it's time to take out another bo staff. I stuck my foot out in front of the kid as he was going pass, he tripped and landed on his face. I jumped on his back and hit him out. I walked towards the far north side of the store, meaning I had to pass the one with the ppl being held up. I ran pass from behind, he didn't notice me while counting the money. I looked over to see the other kid not to far from the front of the store. I ran up to the next aisle down from him... and claimed on top. I looked down at the kid filling a bag with batteries and some wires.. I jumped down on him, knocking him out in seconds. "One more to go." I turned and looked towards the kid counting the money, with a sword on his belt. I jumped down in front of him. This was going to be my match for the day. The kid pulled out his sword. 

"Who in the world are you?" He asked. 

"Well one things for sure, I'm not Santa Clause, but I do know that you've been a bad boy this year and you wont be getting anything for Christmas this year." 

"Doesn't matter any how MR. I never had a Christmas." We held our swords out at each other, he made the first moving, swinging the sword towards my lower left leg. Using the sword in my left arm I blocked it and the sword in my right arm went right into his left arm. 

"Oh, you're good, aren't you?" The kid said, backing away with blood coming down his arm. Just than a sword got put to my neck. I went to look who it was, but the sword went tighter. "Master Blades. Boy am I glad to see you!" 

"Find the others, I'll take care of this guy." 

"Yes Master." I went to hit his arm, but I felt the blade of the sword come down on my neck harder and I could feel the blood start to come out. Not to much blood, but enough to tell me I was in trouble. 

"Who are you?" I wasn't going to answer, Blades was the second in command and I've met him once before. He's stronger than any man I've ever met. It's like if he's not human. "You and your brothers have been getting in the way far to much. It's time for you to die." 

"Wait! Master Blades." The kid said looking over. "He might be one of the ones we're looking for, you notice how he doesn't fear to fight us." 

"You might be right. Get the others and lets get out of here." I went to fight back, but before I could do anything, Blades put a shot in my arm. "If he is one of the ones we're looking for, this will keep him under our control." Than I fell off to sleep. 

When I woke. I was looking up to see a character in Red. His eyes pure white, and his face flat as if he didn't have a noise, with what looked like a red mask pulled over it. He had a black head band with a W on it. He was looking right at me. As my eyes went down, I saw he was wearing all red, with another W on his shirt in the upper left hand corner, and black belt with a W on it. He was standing right over me. "Remove his hat and coat." He said. Blades came over and I looked to see him grabbing my hat and coat off. 

"Oh this is too funny. Shaping as a kid comic book hero to fight crime. Please, come up with something of your own." The one in red said. 

"What are you talking about? This is my real looks!" 

"Please, you might be able to trick kids and humans, but not me. I know you when I see you, and from the sound of your voice I'll say it's you Mark." 

"Mark! My name is Leonardo, MR." 

"Well if we're giving off names to call each other, it's Mr. Terror to you! Now, where is your brothers? I want Peter!" 

" I don't have a brother name Peter!" We fought for many hours on who I was. He kept trying to tell me my name was Mark, and didn't believe that I was telling the truth. 

Than I looked up to see the eyes of a women. Oh, I knew who she was, but to see her here was a big let down. "Master Mokishan" Blades said walking over towards her. Mokishan was one of the best Ninja's in Japan, she would fight for good. I use to read up on her, saving her home town, Saki Japan from any trouble, but she became missing over 12 years ago and this is the first I've seen her. 

"Who do you have here?" She asked looking at me. 

"Is it one of them? Is it a Shaper?" She asked, I could see hope come to her evil eyes. Looking into her eyes, I mainly saw evil. I would never want to bump into her on the streets on a dark night. 

"I believe this is one of them, I think it's Mark." Terror said... what shocked me about Terror was each time he talked, the red mask over his face moved as a mouth. The more I looked at it, I saw it wasn't a red mask, it was his real face. 

"What are Shapers?" I asked, hoping for them to see that I wasn't one of these Shapers. 

"Stop playing around Mark." Mokishan walked towards me. 

"You know what, I don't think he's lieing Terror." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Do you see a peace sign on him anywhere?" Terror stepped back and started to laugh.. 

"Oh what an honor, we have a real Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle in our hands. hahaha" Than he stopped and looked at me, "Blades, you use to read the Turtle comics, you said you read it because one of your old high school friends was brought up in the comics." 

"Yes Lord Terror. My Friend Saki was in there, they called him the Shredder, which is rumored to be true. But that's only rumor, no one knows if our Shredder is Saki or not." 

Terror walked towards me. "We might have use for you Turtle." I saw an evil look in his eyes, and knew I was in trouble. 

"Where's my brothers when I need them?" I said to myself. Terror walked over and grabbed out a shot and walked towards me. 

"You are soon to be the newest member of the W's." 

"I would never work for you!" 

"Oh, but you have no choice." Terror put the shot in my arm. "You see, with that shot you are stuck working for us. Or... I'll do this." He pressed a button, I felt a pain go right into my heart. It was the worst pain I ever felt. "Ahhhh" I felt as if I was going to stop breathing any min. It was a pain like non I ever felt. He released the button. "Now Turtle, you see, you have no choice. Bring him to the Dojo and see how good this Ninja Turtle is. I want him tested to see if he's good enough to wear the blades." Terror said letting me up from the table. I jumped at him, but before I could even reach him, I dropped into that pain. I couldn't move at all. "Ha! You can't stop me now Turtle, because you are now one of us." Terror turned and walked out of the room. I looked up to see Blades.. a man in a Ninja suit and Mokishan.. the prettiest lady.. wearing all black. I remembered I had a crush on Mokishan as a kid, when I read about her, now I could start to understand why she was doing what she was doing. 

"Come on Turtle. Is your name really Leonardo?" Mokishan said walking out of the room. I followed not far behind her. 

"Yes, that's my name." Blades started to laugh and sing in a low voice. 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles..Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.. Hero's in a half shell... Turtle Power' He almost fell over laughing. I looked back at him. "Yes, I'm one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The cartoon isn't really.. well not fulling like us. We used the theme TMNT as a cover up, so if we're noticed, ppl would think we were ppl in costume. It was Mikey's idea after he made some friends, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. They put out the comic and the rest is history." 

"Wow to think you four green things are real." Blades said as we turned into a room with all kinds of ninja weapons. 

"Well we worked on the first TMNT movie, and let ppl in costumes handle the other movies. Otherwise we didn't do much with the famous TMNT characters for the cartoons and comics." 

"Here's your weapon Turtle." Mokishan said as she threw a sword at me, I caught it and went to hold it down to my side as Mokishan came towards me with her sword in hand. I grabbed my sword up and hit her sword off to the side and tripped her, she rolled and landed right back on her feet. 

"What are you doing?" I ask, as she started to swing her sword at me, with moves I could only dream of doing. 

"You are being tested Turtle. So stay with me on this." She said. I had to wait for the right time, to see her open for a hit. I held off, backing away. Than I saw how to get her down. She brought her sword at me, I went flying from the blow. She came over to clam that she's won, but I jumped up taking her down. Putting a sword to her neck. "Huh? I thought?" 

"I have learned that all things are not what they seem, and how to use that." 

"Well it seems you have past your test." She got up, "I wouldn't think that a teenager would think to do that." 

"We have a good teacher, and have fought many fights, that is one of the oldest trix in the book." I followed her through a long hall to see Terror standing at a computer. It looked as if his hand was melting into a control broad. 

"Did he pass the test?" Terror asked. Than his hand shaped back into a hand. 

"Yes, Lord Terror." 

"Good, welcome to the gang, Leonardo." Terror walked towards me, as I stood with my face looking forward, as if I didn't even see him. "I know of your friend.. or should I say worst nightmare, the Shredder. We've met, I bet you have been wondering why you haven't seen him in the past 12 years." 

"He left after the comics, and cartoons of TMNT came out." 

"That's not the reason why he dropped you guys though. You see Shredder has been working with us. He is in Japan, and the Foot is now part of the W's. Shredder told me of you Turtles, but I never believed him, I thought he was joking because of the cartoons and comics, but now I see that he wasn't." 

"Shredder isn't known for jokes." I said trying to see away out of this place. 

"Blades.. get me the last pair of blades out of the other room. I think we found who can use them." 

"Blades? What blades?" I said, I started to back up. 

"These blades here." They looked almost like what Shredder would wear, but there was no straps to hold them on. 

"What's so good about those?" Than blades looked at me, 

"Listen Turtle, you don't want these on you!" 

"Why?" I asked, seeing that Blades isn't joking around. 

"Why do you think they call me Blades?" Blades brought up his arm in front of me, nothing there, but than, as if it shaped out of his skin, he had blades. 

"What just happened?" 

"Those blades become part of you, yet they are evil. They become one with you full inner and start to pull out all the bad thoughts and anger you have hidden within you. It makes you see things in a hole new why. And you can't get them off." Terror smiled, 

"That's right, only my dad.. Killer and the one you love the most can get them off, but you most know who you love the most.. and you have to know the one spot they can come off in. Other wise, those blades will never leave your skin." Terror smiled and placed the blades onto my arm. I felt a big jolt of pain go through me. I couldn't hold myself up, as I fell to the ground. It felt as if I was being eaten up by the inside. 

Later, I woke up in a room. The door was locked. I looked at my arm and saw nothing. It had to be a nightmare. I tried to get out of the room, next thing I knew I was punching the door, acting as if I was having a fit, like Raphael, might do. I stopped and looked at myself. "What am I doing? I need to think of away out of here, anger wont help." But as if I couldn't control it, anger started to take place in me. I started hitting the door again, I wanted out. I was getting more upset by the minute. I couldn't stop myself. I saw everything I was doing, but there was nothing I could about it, my action was not as I thought. Those blades must really be in me. I looked at my arm and thought about seeing the blades and they shaped out of me. The fear that I felt as I saw these blades coming out of my arms. I fell back against a wall, seeing that I had no way out, feeling the anger in me grow. It was an anger that I never felt so strong about. It was my anger at the Shredder that was eatting me up, I was so mad at him for destroying our life. I blamed Shredder for everything. 

It was a year, before I saw the light of another room again. Now I missed my brothers, and Master Splinter. The door opened, I saw Terror standing there. "Hello Leonardo, it's time for you to start working for us." He said with a smile on his face. 

"I will never work for you!" I said, with anger showing through in my voice. He smiled and walked up to me, 

"Remember you don't have a choice. Now here is your first job. I want you go to this Pizza shop in New York, it's called Roy's Pizza. You are to kill everyone in there, and take all the money that is left in the building and bring it back to me. If you do not do as told, I will blow up all of New York, meaning the end of your brothers. Oh, and you are to take some of the W kids with you." I knew I had no choice, the anger in me grew. I was getting a bad head ack and wanted to break something. "Oh, and it must be you to kill everyone, the kids will not do any of the killing." I was feeling, down, I was being sent out to do the one thing I faught against. I went to put on a hat and coat, but Terror grabbed the hat and coat away from me. "They are to see your real face. Turtle!" 

I looked up to see Blades and Mokishan behind me. "You guys coming too?" 

"We have too. To make sure you do your job."   
Blades said. Pulling a ninja mask over his face. 

"Why do you get to cover your face?" I asked as we walked towards the door out. 

"Because, I'm not known of, and looked up to. Little kids like the Ninja Turtles, and Terror is going to use that, to stop kids from dreaming there's really heros out there that will save them." I looked down, as Blades told me, how evil Terror and Killer is. 

"You mean all the ppl in this world believe that this stuff is done by you, and it's all force!" Mokishan walked up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder. 

"No one will ever know how it feels to be a W, till they are thrown into it. Even you thought that we were evil, now you see the truth. You have to think of the person who you care the most about. We might be able to get you out of this." 

"Don't think of it MokiShan!" Terror, said walking up behind us. I looked over at him, just than a black ninja suit formed out of his red skin and over him. He looked like a normal W kid. 

We got to Roy's, I looked in to see all my friends. I looked back at Terror. 

"Why are we doing this, it doesn't seem that you need any money?" I asked, trying to stop us from going in. 

"Because, there's four characters on this planet who need to learn, hiding will do them nothing good." Terror said, pushing me to the side and walking towards the door to Roy's. 

"Wait! Are you saying you're doing this to get your hands on five ppl!!!!!!" 

"Yes, and there's nothing you, my good friend can do about it! Now do as your told and shut up!" Terror walked into Roy's, Blades and Mokishan followed. I couldn't go through with this, there was no reason for me too. I would rather be hurt than go and kill my own friends. I turned and ran off, jumping into the sewers a few of the W kids went running after me. Terror turned and saw me run. I got into the sewer, than I notice something red at my feet. I backed away from it, as it formed up into Terror. "You can't run from me!" 

"I would rather be killed, than let others get killed, so go ahead, put me in pain, get rid of me!" Terror just looked at me. It looked like he was about to start laughing, but I didn't see the joke here. 

"Oh, so you want to play hard. Now it's either just the 19 ppl in Roy's or it's all of New York." 

"What do you mean?" A smile went across Terrors face. 

"Well, I have a bomb right here in New York, and it will go off as soon as I want it too." 

"How do I know you're not lieing?" I could tell that he wasn't by the face, but I needed to stall time, till I could think of what to do, how to get out of this mess. 

"Fine you want to see proof of my bombs! I have bombs in every city on this planet, I'll show ya, than you'll know I'm not joking." Next thing I knew I only saw red, than when the red went away I was back at the W's HQ. He took me to a computer. "Here, see this computer, it shows all the city with active bombs in them." I looked at the map, there were bombs all over the world. Not one town left without a bomb. "You have no choice but to work for me." I knew he was right, at least until I could find away to stop him and the rest of the W's. Now I was on the inside and might have a chance. "Now, Back to Roy's! The others are still there." Than, it all went red again, I was confused at how we were traveling. Once getting to Roy's it seemed like the W's went into action with out us. The place was being held up, one person shot and wounded. I couldn't think of killing these ppl, there had to be away out of this. I wanted everyone to get away. Than I felt a shape pain go through my arm. It was from the blades they put on me. I knew those things were going to cause trouble, but I didn't know how.   


* * *

[][1][Part 2 Of the Shape of a Turtle. 

* * *

][2]© 1999 _[Donatello][3]_

   [1]: http://www2.crosswinds.net/~donatelloivey/Fanfics/Shape_Of_A_Turtle/
   [2]: http://www2.crosswinds.net/~donatelloivey/Fanfics/Shape_Of_A_Turtle/02.htm
   [3]: mailto:Donatello@erniereyesjr.com



End file.
